


Rendezvous

by littlewickedone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, a bit aggressive but inlove, choni is in love, rendezvous, tent makeout, they cut the 3x05 makeout scene so we make a fanfic of it, we really have to do our own choni content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewickedone/pseuds/littlewickedone
Summary: “Toni and I were in her tent having a... rendezvous.”A drabble of their makeout session that was interrupted by an arrow.PS. They probably filmed it but got cut once again... #chonideservesbetter





	Rendezvous

In was the middle of the night at the newly relocated Sunnyside Trailer park. The place was unusually quiet regardless a few noises coming from the different tents and trailers of the Serpents living there. 

Jughead is alone in his trailer, seemingly working on another one of his postscripts about the Gargoyle King and the game that’s been hunting the town, Gryphons and Gargoyles. His obsession slowly taking over his own sanity. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs are outside at the bonfire, probably telling scary stories of their ancestral history hoping to scare off the other. 

Meanwhile, in one of those tents we find Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz curled up against each other in the comfort of a few old pillows surrounding them. 

They’ve been quiet for quite awhile now. Not much words spoken to each other. Some might think its weird that they’re not talking but for them the company of being around the one you love is comfort enough. 

Toni has her arms around Cheryl while the other is slowly playing with the hem of Toni’s jacket. A few seconds later, Toni broke the silence. 

“Hey…” Toni’s soft call caught Cheryl’s attention and so she other looked up at her, ready to listen to whatever she’s about to say. 

Cheryl can’t help but be worried when she noticed the uneasiness in Toni’s face. It seems as though she’s hesitant and a bit ashamed of what she’s going to say to her. 

“What is it, Tee-tee?” Cheryl placed her hand on Toni’s arms, moving her hands up and down in an attempt to ease the tension the other’s feeling. 

Toni took a deep breath and looked at Cheryl eyes, “I just want to say sorry,” Toni started, “I know you’re not used to hang out in these kind of places yet you’re still here… with me.” 

Cheryl smiles softly at Toni. Why did she even think of that? How could she think of that? 

Yes, she’s been living in posh places for all her life. Extravagant mansions and houses far from the tent they are now, but the thought that what they have isn’t enough hasn’t even passed Cheryl’s mind. 

Those places had brought her nothing but sadness and agony, the complete opposite of what she’s feeling whenever she’s with Toni. 

Cheryl reaches for Toni’s face and hold them with her hand, the other leaning against her palm. 

“Toni, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. You know as long as I’m with you, I’ll be fine in wherever you take me.” Cheryl admits with all the honesty her heart could pour over. 

When Cheryl’s with Toni, she’s happy, genuinely happy. Whether it be in a run old bar, a dirty bunker and even in this small tent. 

She feels contented. 

She wouldn’t have it in any other way. 

Toni smiles at her and Cheryl can’t help but lean towards the love of her life, placing a slow tender kiss to her lips. 

Toni’s lips feels so soft against hers, goes to show just why she loves kissing her in every chance she gets. A few seconds later she pulls away and caresses Toni’s cheek with her thumb. 

“You know I’m starting to think how I got so lucky for Cheryl Bombshell to be my girlfriend…” 

Both of them laughed at Toni’s comment, genuine smiles evident in their faces. 

This moment right here are one of their priceless moments for Toni. Just lying down together and laughing their hearts out at each other’s jokes even though some aren’t that funny. 

When their laughter dies down, Cheryl replied, “I could say the same for myself. You don’t know how lucky I am for you, Toni Topaz.” Cheryl confessed as she continues to caress Toni’s cheek. 

The two girls smile at each other lovingly and it’s as if the whole world fell away, nothing else mattered except them and this moment. 

Toni leaned down and kissed her girlfriend full on the mouth, channeling all the love she can give into one passionate kiss. The other responded by placing her hand on Toni’s back pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. 

Toni hovered on top of Cheryl placing her knees in between the redhead’s hips as they continue to kiss, noticeably careful not to stain her girlfriend’s white pants. 

Toni bit Cheryl’s bottom lip asking for entrance, the other opens her mouth and whimpered as she’s met by Toni’s tongue. The heat of the moment completely engulfing the two women. 

Cheryl hands moved down to Toni’s jacket, gripping its collars and pulling Toni closer as if they’re not close enough already. 

But one thing we all know is that the human body needs air to survive and so Toni pulled away from Cheryl’s lips for them to be able to catch some breath but not long enough, Toni started to trail kisses down the redhead’s neck earning a moan from Cheryl. 

Everything was going so well. Cheryl wants this and Toni’s the love of her life, nothing could go wrong. 

Nothing should go wrong. 

Unfortunately, a person’s traumatic experience would always be a barrier even after months from when it happened. 

No matter how long time has passed, these experiences still haunt us as if it was yesterday. 

Just like a flash in her eyes, Cheryl remembered that night. 

That horrible of a person. 

That horrible moment. 

The moment she badly wants to forget. 

“T- Toni…” Cheryl called Toni slowly pushing her off her. It’s like a bucket of cold water was poured into Toni when she felt Cheryl’s hands pushing her away. 

Toni would never want to hurt Cheryl. Never in her life has she thought about the moment she’ll inflict pain on her whether directly or indirectly. 

So, the pink-haired girl immediately stopped and stepped off of her girlfriend. Panic very much noticeable in her eyes. 

“I- I’m sorry, Cher. I didn’t know what I was thinking. I’m so sorry.” Toni repeatedly apologized, obviously feeling shameful for what she did. 

Cheryl took a deep breath and sit up to face Toni, who’s looking down on the ground. She can’t help but feel sad that her traumas made Toni feel this way. 

Toni only made her feel loved and cared for and this sight right here in front of her is something she never dreamed of seeing. 

“Hey… Look at me. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay?” Cheryl held Toni’s chin and made her look at her. She also held her hands in hopes that it would lessen whatever guilt Toni’s feeling right now. 

“No, Cher. I know you’re not yet ready and I- I shouldn’t have rushed into this. I’m really so—“ Toni was cut off by soft lips pressed on her own. 

Cheryl Blossom fucking grabbed her face and kissed her to shut her up. 

“Oh, Tee-tee. You really are the cutest, you know.” Cheryl giggled at her own comment, earning a sigh from the pink-haired serpent. 

“I’m not cute and don’t change the subject, baby.” It seems as though Cheryl can’t escape from this conversation. 

“I don’t want to hear you saying sorry, okay? Whatever that was about to happen, I wanted it as well,” Cheryl confessed, “It’s just that… I remembered something I shouldn’t have.” 

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Toni asked, concerned and a bit intrigue as to what Cheryl could’ve remembered to push her away like that. 

Cheryl thought about telling Toni about Nick St. Clair for countless times now. The only problem is, she didn’t know where to start. 

How could a person even talk about the time they got roofied and almost raped? 

It’s a difficult memory to think about, much more tell someone. 

“Next time, Tee-Tee.” Cheryl said looking straight into Toni’s brown eyes. 

Cheryl knows she has to talk about it at some point. 

But just not now. 

“Okay, but whenever you feel like you want to talk about it,” Toni leans in and presses a soft kiss to Cheryl’s forehead, “I’ll be here, just give me a call and I’ll be there anytime.” 

This is what Cheryl loves about Toni, she never pressures her in doing anything she doesn’t want to do. 

She doesn’t force her to talk about things, she understands and waits for when she’s ready. 

She always assures her that she’s there for her, without wanting anything in return unlike all those people who’ve used her before. 

Toni’s different, and that’s why she loves her. 

With all these thoughts cascading at the back of her mind, Cheryl once again leans in to kiss Toni kissing her softly and passionately this time. 

Cheryl encircled her arms around Toni’s neck as they both deepen the kiss with the redhead slowly laying down the blanket pulling Toni in with her. 

Toni pulled away and stared at the ever gorgeous eyes of the love of her life. 

“I love you… you know that right?” Toni declared with all the sincereness she can muster into three words. 

Cheryl might not tell her what’s going on but one thing’s for sure. 

She wanted her to know how much she loves her. 

The other seemed surprised at the former’s declaration of love, not because she can’t say it back but because she’s drowning from the immense sincerity she feels from Toni. 

“I do…” Cheryl traced her thumb across Toni’s eye, cheek and lips, “and I love you too.” 

Both reconnected their lips, seemingly wanting to continue where they left off. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Toni asked, not wanting to instigate something Cheryl wouldn’t agree of. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” 

They both smiled at each other as Toni moved closer again closing the space between them. 

Toni placed her positioned her hands under the hem of Cheryl's shirt, touching her pale waist with her bare hands. 

“You’re beautiful…” Toni whispered to Cheryl’s ear as she slowly moves down to mark soft kisses around her neck. 

They were both drowning in each other’s touch. The whole world seem to fall away, until... 

A strike pointed arrow that was shot through the tent startled them, almost hitting Toni in the eye. 

Panic rushed through Cheryl’s veins as she exclaims, “Toni, oh my god are you okay? Are you hurt?” Examining Toni’s face for any cuts or bruises she might’ve gotten, thankful when she didn’t find any. 

The arrow was three fucking feet away from them and it could’ve hit Toni because she was on top of her. 

“I’m fine, baby.” Toni moved away from Cheryl grabbing the arrow that struck their little tent. “Where the hell did this come from?” 

Cheryl wondered as well until she noticed the end of the arrow with the marks, CB. 

_It’s her arrow._

“This is my arrow. But my bow’s in here, how the hell did they—“ Cheryl’s train of thought was cut off as she remembered when she shot an arrow to a Ghoulie’s shoulder. 

Toni seemed to have caught on as well, “Ghoulies…” 

“We have to tell Jughead…” Cheryl hurriedly said, fearing that their newfound home might be under attack. 

Both of them immediately puts on their jackets, disappointment very much evident in their faces. 

“I’m gonna kill whoever it is that interrupted us…” Toni said, completely annoyed. 

“I couldn’t agree more, but there’s always next time baby.” Cheryl admitted as she kissed Toni once more, “But right now, we have to go.” Cheryl said as they both exited the tent, making their way to Jughead’s trailer. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, any thoughts? I haven’t watched the ep so pardon me if there are any inconsistencies. Comments and kudos and highly appreciated! x


End file.
